Squidward Tentacles
Squidward Tentacles is a main tritagonist from the cartoon SpongeBob SquarePants. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Squidward vs Benson (Completed) * Squidward Tentacles vs. Gill Grunt * Squidward Tentacles vs Meg Griffin (Completed) * Squidward Tentacles vs. Nicole Watterson * Nonon Jakuzure vs. Squidward Tentacles * Undyne VS Squidward Tentacles * Squidward Tentacles vs Waluigi With the SpongeBob-Verse *Lazytown-Verse Vs Spongebob-Verse 'Battles Royale' *'Spongebob Battle Royale' (Completed) 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Dan (Dan Vs.) * Dib Membrane (Invader Zim) * Donald Duck (Disney) * Flynt Coal (RWBY) * General Skarr (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Inkling (Splatoon) * Rarity (My Little Pony) * Superman (DC) * Tentacruel (Pokémon) * Tom Cat * Vilgax (Ben 10) Death Battle Info Background *Name: Squidward J. Tentacles, Squidward Q. Tentacles *Place of Residence: Bikini Bottom, also once lived at Tentacle Acres/Squidville *Age: Unknown, possibly thousands of years old (SB-129) *Alias: Captain Magma, Sour Note *Occupation: Cashier and occasionally cook at the Krusty Krab *Likes: Art, Music, being alone, being fancy, himself. *Dislikes: Spongebob and Patrick, his job, people thinking his last name is a t-word that sort of sounds like tentacles but isn’t. Powers and Abilities *Regeneration **Can regenerate from being turned to ashes and dust **Can also reform himself from being reduced to a puddle *Toon Force *Fourth Wall Awareness *Melanokinesis (Ink Manipulation) *Karate Moves *Gliding *Descending slowly in midair *Implied to not have a soul, so he may be immune to soul manipulation and soul attacks. *Nuclear Explosion Creation **Usually triggered by riding his bike off cliffs *Can shoot ink, like a real life squid. Weapons *Clarinet **Clarinet can fire explosive, purple projectiles **Music can put enemies to sleep *Lava *Pickle Blaster *Condiment Cannon *Exploding Pie Launcher *Portable Tartar Sauce *Neptuning Fork *Bubble Gum Blaster *Bulldozer *Magic Book **Can warp the plot and grant wishes *Snail Plasma **Turns others into snails *His House **Appears to have a mind of its own **In the episode "Good Neighbors", it is shown that the house can turn into a robot for some reason, and as shown in "House of Squidward", flipping a certain switch will allow it to come to life and receive full sentience **Somehow able to talk *Time Machine *Kelp Grow: A formula originally used for kelp gardens. Can grow body parts and objects immediately after spraying. Sour Note *One of Squidward's superhero aliases *Can summon a clarinet with which he can play loud music that stuns victims *Highly muscular Captain Magma *Another one of Squidward's superhero forms *Can shoot lava out of his head *By yelling "Krakatoa!!!", magma is summoned into the area Feats *Traveled to the end of time and existence, survived it and came back *Has been beaten up, fell off a cliff, shocked severely while in a cast, skinned, nuked, vertically bisected, burned alive and internally exploded, yet busted through everything *Lived with no pain or damage after being blown into eight pieces *Survived point blank nuclear explosions *Was once electrocuted so badly, he drove his bike off a cliff, causing a nuclear explosion, yet survived *Survived being flattened by SpongeBob's house *Survived his head exploding *Once chopped SpongeBob in half *Casually kicked a dumpster several meters away *Swatted away rapid fire acorns with his hands *Survived disintegration and being molten into liquid *Survived being impaled with icicles *Defeated three people while in a Krabby Patty costume *Easily lifted his house off its foundation *Pulled forth a boat that was chained to his back *Survived being frozen for 2000 years. *During SB-129, ended up inventing jellyfishing. *Casually kicked a dumpster. *Managed to swat away rapid-fire acorns. *Reduced a slab of solid stone to chunks by casually tapping it with a chisel. *Stomped so hard he created a hole in a universe. *Effortlessly sent Spongebob flying upward and had only just woke up. *Once flipped Krabby Patties so fast he became a blur. This was also so fast that in a few seconds the Krusty Krab was bulging and then exploded into small chunks of debris. Weaknesses *Massive scapegoat; gets punished even for things he didn't do *Suffers a lot of bad luck *Arrogant, impatient, jealous, deluded and very selfish Trivia Gallery Note *The events of Squidward in Clarinetland are considered to be a hallucination. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Musicians Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:TV combatants Category:Toon Force Users Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Angry Combatants Category:Aquatic Combatants Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Cephalopods